Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 5 + 9 \times \dfrac{ 6 }{ 3 } $
Answer: $ = 3 \times 5 + 9 \times 2 $ $ = 15 + 9 \times 2 $ $ = 15 + 18 $ $ = 33 $